I Love You
by WontSayImInLuv
Summary: Its a series of one shot stories for Zammie. I originally posted the story as 12 Ways To Love Her but instead I messed up when I posted the chap. I do not own, Ally Carter does.


**AAAGH srry people my comp is screwy, and I was readin the story "He's The One"**** and it copied and pasted that, when I was uploading the document file right before it saved TT-TT again sorry. I'm only using the tips/rules thingy seriously didn't mean to get people mad at me I honestly didn't mean to do it.**** I have an EXTREMELY SPAZZY comp that I get annoyed with very easily.**_  


* * *

When she walks away from you mad_

**_Follow her_**

"I can't tell you!" I shouted at her. A look of pain and betrayal crossed her face. "You can't or you won't? Because from where I stand, it seems like you won't." She walked away fuming. I would have too, if I were her. The thing is I love her too much to tell her. Tell her the truth. Because I know that deep down inside it's going to hurt her. But I guess its time to face the music. I followed after her.

Entering a dark passageway, that she comes to, just to think. She ignored me when I came in. "Cam..." I let my voice trail off, as I stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes as they were on the verge of tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. "Why won't you tell me? I know your hiding something Zach. I know you don't wanna tell me, but please. I need to know. I to know if its safe to be with you. To trust you. To...love you."

_When she pushes you or hit's you_

**_Grab her and don't let go_**

"I hate you!" she screamed at me. She continued pounding on my chest with her fists, screaming in frustration at me. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She was crying now. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry Cammie. I'm so sorry. I should have told you, and I don't blame you for hating me. She is my mom after all. Nothing I could ever do will change that. No matter how badly I want to. She killed my dad just because he got in her way. She might have killed your dad. She's after you now as well." I held her tighter. "I will never, **ever**, let her touch you. I never want to see you in pain, even emotionally hurt. And its because of this one thing, or should I say who, that lit up an emotion. It'll hurt sometimes and causes me pain, but most of the time, I enjoy it. And you know who I have to thank for that emotion?"

She looked up at me. "You." She stopped hitting me. I just held her closer, "I love you Cam." She let go of the fury that was bottled up in her, and just pulled me closer. "I love you too Zach."

_When she pull's away_

**_Pull her back_**

She laid her head on top of my chest, with her left arm draped over waist. We laid down on the roof of the school, just watching the stars. Well she was, I was just gazing at her intently. She's beautiful. So much cuter than any other girl. It kills me when she's sad. I'd do anything for her, that's just how much I love her. Actually I love her more than possible.

"Hey we should really get going its almost twelve." She started getting up, but instead I had other ideas. "Mhm, or we could just lay here and keep each other company." I said pulling her back into my arms.

_When you see her at her worst_

**_Tell her she's beautiful_**

She was bruised, and bleeding. Obviously beaten severely. Even at her worst she's still beautiful. "Your still beautiful in every way." I said kissing her at the top of her head so she could just relax a little more in my arms. "Ha, you don't have to lie. I know I look like crap." She and I both laughed, while pulled her closer to me, and kissed her. **_  
_**

_When you see her start crying_

**_Just hold her and don't say a word_**

It hurts whenever you see the one you love break down in tears. It breaks my heart whenever she cries. Its like walking on broken glass, piercing and painful in every way. I looked at Cam, as she let loose more tears, when her Dad's body was found. She cried and cried, and I couldn't do anything to help. And it was hurting me more and more so I eventually just pulled her onto my lap and held her. I kissed her. It was sweet and short, but that was all it took to stop her tears. "I love you, Zach." I looked at her never wanting to let go of her, "I love you too Cam. More than you'll ever know."

_When you see her walking_

**_Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_**

I saw Cam walking to lunch, when I realized I hadn't see her all day until now. I'm just dying to kiss her. I silently crept over, until I was behind her. And wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hey Gallagher Girl." She turned around so she was facing me, and said "Hey Zach." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet, and meaningful even after it got deepened. I nibbled her lip, for entrance which she quickly granted. The things this girl can do to me. Our tongues fought for dominance till mine won. Except victory ends when the kiss does. She blushed when she noticed we weren't alone, and that about every girl in the room was staring. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and sat down with her, ignoring the stares. She was still blushing when, I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." She looked at me with her beautiful blue sapphire eyes, all the blush in her face gone. "I love you too." **_  
_**

_When she's scared_

**_Protect her_**

"GET THAT THING OFF ME! AAAAAAAGGHHH!" She was screaming at me, frantically referring to the eight legged creature on her leg. I laughed, "Its just a spider." She looked at me as if I was the most messed up person she ever met. "Just a spider? JUST A SPIDER? ITS A CREATURE THAT WHEN BITES YOU COULD KILL YOU AND IT ON MY THIGH AND YOU THINK OF IT AS JUST JUST A SPIDER? THAT DEMON COULD KILL ME!" I laughed again although what she said about it being able to kill her made me uneasy, because if she was gone, I don't think I'd be able to survive. I gave an exasperated sigh. "Here." I picked the spider of her leg and out it on a shelf. I then turned back to her to see her breathing heavily. I hugged her, never wanting to let go. "Your safe now." I told her, "I will always be there to protect you. No matter what." She hugged me tighter, and I just kissed her forehead and held her for a while.**  
**

_When she lay's her head on your shoulder_

**_Tilt her head up and kiss her_**

We sat by the fire, soaking in the heats comforting warmth. She was getting tired, and so was I. But whose to blame for it? We are spies after all. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I pulled her into my lap, with my arms locked around the waist. I inhaled her scent, making me wonder what on earth made sop and shampoo, smell better on her, than anyone else. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Her lips just a half inch away from mine. I leaned in and kissed her. It started out sweet but became more passionate as we deepened it. We pulled apart for air, "I love you Cam." I said as she caught her breath. "I love you too." Now that I think about, she and I have been saying that to each other a lot lately. **_  
_**

_When she tease's you_

**_Tease her back and make her laugh_**

"Come on Zachy! You scared or something?" She laughed. I put my smirk on and said, "What are you talking about? Me? Scared? That's like saying I don't love you way more than one human being could." She looked at me for a moment, and laughed. I looked at her, my smirk turning into a smile. "Besides if I remember, spiders are what stay in secret passageways like this one here." She walked over to me, and slapped my shoulder playfully. "NOT FUNNY!" she yelled. I put my hand over my heart and displayed a mock-hurt look on my face as I said, "That hurt Cam. That hurt a lot." This time she and I both broke out in laughter.**_  
_**

_When she grab's at your hands_

**_Hold hers and play with her fingers_**

We were walking to CovOps when she intertwined her hand with my own. She was smiling that adorable smile I came to know and love. I brought her hand to my face and kissed it. She giggled "You are so weird, you know that?" She laughed now, "I know but you love me for it." I smirked at her. I was playing with her fingers now, when I looked at her. "You bet I do." she kissed me on the cheek. "Good because I love you too." I told her as she giggled more, as I traced a heart in her hand, and traced a Z+C in it.**_  
_**

_When she bump's into you_

**_bump into her back and make her laugh_**

We were walking in the hallway, when Cam bumped into me. "Watch it Goode!" she teased me. I bumped her back. "Oops! Now where did that come from?" she smiled and laughed. And I just lost it when I looked at her. I picked her up and wrapped my arms around her waist, us as I swung her in a full circle and kissed her deeply. Letting her know just how much I love her, through that one kiss. **_  
_**


End file.
